Big Dango Family
by Jennifer7073
Summary: Edward Elric and Ruby Mustang talk about the things they earned after the fight with father. EdxOc fluff with Dangos! One shot?


**A/N: I had an idea and decided to write it! :) yes i know this scene has an Oc and i know that not alot of people like OC'S but it is only a short drabble about the daughter of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. It didn't say much about the past only about the current position where the battle is over and Ed had run down to headquarters for Mustang or something and ran into the girl who was constantly there to help over his journey. So I had to write this out when i go into the song Dango Daizoku? i think lol hope you enjoy it and give me some feed back! i might write up the whole adventure or something :)**

* * *

><p>Edward gazed at the girl who was sitting defeated on the ground in front of Central headquarters. It was late and everyone was out and about making this the most deserted place. The area was still destroyed and it wasn't much of a sight. But the girl seemed to be too interested in the scenery even if it wasn't good looking. He wasn't one to offer good comfort. But at the moment he knew the girl had to be feeling horrible and defeated. After having to be forced to wait she had returned to learn her father could no longer see her.<p>

He took the next few steps to join her and stare at the broken scene. She brought her legs up to her chest as she stared with her green eyes open and shielded. Her black hair was pulled back into two low pony tails and her outfit consisted of a pair of jeans and a white sweater. Ed was wearing a black T-shirt and had on his cargo pants. His blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail and he for once felt like he had all the time in the world to enjoy these small moments with the people he cared about.

He stared ahead again as he felt a breeze whip around them. The light from the building behind them made the area glow softly. "He lost his eye sight." She whispered as Ed whipped around to stare at her. She buried her face in her knees as her eyes shut in the onslaught of memories.

"I was so relieved." She said as tears ran down her checks. Ed swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to think about what he should do. The only time he had to comfort her was when she had been broken by her god father's death. And even now she was still picking up the pieces from the man who became her second father. Ed knew that Hughes would know exactly what to do.

"And seeing Alphonse… Actually seeing his mouth move while he talked," Her voice choked up as she wiped her face on her jeans. Ed couldn't help feeling for her. He had the same reaction when he heard his thin little brother talk. "It was the best feeling I had ever felt! Everyone is still alive. And I just…" She broke off as she started to shake. She swallowed as she started to hiccup. Ed gazed at her as his mouth opened to offer her words of comfort.

"I couldn't be happier!" She exclaimed as she opened her eyes and looked at Edward as tears fell from her brilliant green eyes. "You and Alphonse changed my dad in the best way possible! I met so many people who risked everything for this one day. This one day where you got your arm and your baby brother back." She hiccupped as she wiped at her eyes.

"Havoc, Breda, Riza, Mai, Ling, the Armstrong's, your father, Izumi, and so many other people who helped you." She opened her eyes and smiled a watery smile as she gazed back at her hands as tears fell carelessly out of her eyes. "I'm so happy for you Ed." She said as Ed felt a small smile tug on his lips. "And were all such a big family." She whispered as she wiped at her eyes again. But it did nothing to lighten the tears. He scoffed at the idea of a family. She gave a hard laugh as she began to talk.

"A family that leant support when it was needed. A military run family that knew the difference between right and wrong. My dad and Riza as the main parents and Breda, havoc, Fuery, Armstrong, Vato…. Hughes… all the uncles." She cupped her face as she smiled and looked at him again.

He gave her a look as he reached over and put a hand on her head. "So why are you crying so much?" He joked. She smiled as she wiped at the tears. But his hand beat her to it. He brought two hands to either side of her face as he wiped the tears. She looked at him her mouth open in small shock. He smiled at her softly.

"The danger is gone and everything will only get better from here, Ruby." He said in a firm voice.

"I know that. I know everything will be fine and we will finally be able to sleep in peace. I'm so happy everyone will be able to live." Though Greed was gone, she added as a small after thought. But that didn't stop her from smiling at Edward

. "One happy Dango family." She chanted as she felt him laugh at her child antics.

"Us? As a Dango Family?" He questioned in disbelief. She made a face as she removed his hand and held them in hers. She did enjoy the auto mail he used to wear. But now it made a feeling of warmth run over her body. She enjoyed knowing they could finally have peace and quiet.

"Why not? We all care about each other and…. I don't see my life any other way." She whispered softly as she counted each soft finger. They were rough from all the fighting and his right arm looked slightly weaker but she assumed it was an after effect from the whole transmutation.

"I love my big Dango family that had grown over time. Since the first time Dad bought me the Dango." She said as she smiled at the memory. "And everyone moved into it one by one. Each time I invited someone for dinner dad would buy me a new Dango and our family would grow. I don't know why he did it. But it was nice to know our family was growing. Even if we didn't have mom or any kind of relatives." She said as she smiled at the thought. She stared up at his face and saw he had a light blush over his checks.

"Oh um... Ruby?" He said as she blinked in confusion by the sudden change of moods. "Yes?" She asked. He took a deep breath and took one of his hands out from her grasp and put them in his pocket.

And he pulled out 2 Dango dolls on a soft of chain of yarn.

"Alphonse had wanted to get one for you since you were so in love with them. And when I was traveling with Greed and stuff I saw some, of course you probably wouldn't want them, I mean Mustang gets them for you." She put a hand over his mouth as she grabbed the gift and smiled at him with her own pink blush showing on her checks.

"Even if I didn't have Dango's for you and Al, I still consider you my family." She said softly as she released his mouth and pulled the present close to her chest. One of the plush toys was a gold color and the other was a mellow blue.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his broad chest. A few months ago he had been shorter then her but now as she leaned her head on him she realized that he really did grow up from all those years.

Her one and only Edward Elric.

The one boy who could challenge and piss Roy Mustang off. Ed stood shocked for a small moment before he blushed a deep red. He pulled an awkward arm around her as she poked at the plush Dango's.

Ed stared at the broken scenery in front of him as he remembered the fight he had won. The emotions he had when he had lost his baby brother were suffocating. But as he heard the soft hum of Ruby he reminded himself of everything he had gained over the stretch of 4 years. He closed his eyes enjoying the peace from after the battle.

A fullmetal Heart is what he gained after all that time.

But as he thought back on the faces of all the people who helped him he started to laugh. He laughed so hard he forgot about Ruby until he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I guess we did earn ourselves a big Dango family didn't we?" He asked Ruby with amusement in his eyes. She looked up her black locks covering her white forehead as she stared up at him pink blush on her checks. Then she smiled and gave a big laugh.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
